


翻译-Loneliest Number (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 周而复始，周而复始。
Relationships: Lana Delaney/Kalinda Sharma





	翻译-Loneliest Number (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loneliest Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299550) by [elapses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapses/pseuds/elapses). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“我去倒杯水喝，”这句话便是Kalinda意义上的“我要走了”。所以卧室门一关上，Lana便立刻从风情万种的情人变成了还有早班的上班族。她整理了被单，从洗衣篮里拿出了睡衣穿上，然后洗脸刷牙，漱口再吐出来。她保持着每一个动作的节奏，但这个节奏在她回到卧室的那一刻戛然而止——Kalinda还在，正打量着Lana的梳妆柜上的那堆书。（它们都是些普普通通的小说，Lana不蠢，她不会在把任何重要或有趣的东西留在外面任由火眼金睛小姐探查。）

“我以为你要走了，”Lana尽力让自己的语气显得中立一些，让这句话更像是一个提问而不是谴责。

Kalinda没有回答，她转移了话题，“我喜欢你的房子……布置得不错。”

“谢谢。”

“相对于政府津贴而言，花费一定不小，那些床单——”

但Lana没有接受质疑的心情，更别提这还是一个星期二的凌晨。“Kalinda，你要怎样？”

“不怎样，”她停了一会儿，朝Lana床上那条男式睡裤示意了一下，“我也喜欢那个。”

“Kalinda——”

“它……很可爱。”Kalinda带着明显的呼吸声。她两大步直接跨入了Lana的个人空间范围里，伸出两根手指，拉着Lana身上的连体紧身衣，“但我更喜欢这个。”

她没有在此时此刻阻止对方，而是被Kalinda凑来留下了一个细致又没有空隙的吻，接着又融化在了另一个吻里，直到她不清楚这一时刻是从何开始又会在何时结束。她不知道这对自己而言意味着什么——“今早你不是还有什么事吗？”

Kalinda慢慢退了回来，动作谨慎得像一条蛇，“你不也是？”

Lana咬了咬嘴唇。这已足够成为Kalinda所需的邀请信号；若不会制造和把握空隙，她便是一无所长。她前倾靠近，但并不急迫，温暖的鼻息挑逗地从Lana的颈旁划过。这次的她有意识地控制着节奏，一只手抚着Lana的手臂上滑，另一边温暖的手指则停在她的臀部，拉着裙摆的蕾丝。

冷淡的女人之于Lana便像氪之于超人，她们冰冷但千篇一律。不过Kalinda却——Kalinda精悍、甜蜜、温暖，却是她们中最为危险的一个。这个女人先天便会将你层层包裹，温柔熟悉，然后重拳出击。

她总会出击。

Lana强行将自己的双手脱离它们本来的轨迹，转而抵住Kalinda的双肩。“Kalinda。”她的声音绷得很紧。

“好吧，”Kalinda后退了一步，“我想我得走了。”

“仅此而已？”

Kalinda脸上的神色天真得过了头，她拿起几小时前搭在椅背上的大衣。“你似乎希望这样。”

“我只是想弄明白发生了什么。”

“好吧。”

“你给我打了电话。”Lana谴责道。

“对，”Kalinda说，“我想这有罪？”

“你不会打电话，”Lana说，“你从来不打电话，你只会突然出现。”（就Lana所知，这便是Kalinda的策略：每一个会被Kalinda周期性突然拜访的人都知道她总在度量着角度和立场，而每一个和Kalinda生命交织的人都会希望自己从未对她多言。Kalinda的那些技巧更适合面对面，而电话中便会有被拒绝的可能——当助理说到来电人的姓名时，Lana甚至考虑了会儿，虽然只是一会儿——这次，也只有这美好的一次，她或许可以掌握主控权，或许可以做那个说“不”的人。）

“看来我变得太容易预测了。”Kalinda说。

“我桌上的大部分案子都直接和境内恐怖行动相关，”Lana说，“而且都还很新，和起诉还差得远。所以我一直在绞尽脑汁地想哪个案子会可能和Lockhart-Gardner有关……”

“你想到了吗？”

“没有。”

“还说自己是个调查员。”Kalinda的语调同往常一样低沉而毫无波澜。

“你说得没错，”Lana轻快地回答，“我能力不高，所以需要更好的下属，你何不——”

“我不觉得我是给政府做事的料。”Kalinda说。

“因为我做的事和你不一样？”

“一样，但报酬低。”

“我还没开价。”

“没什么自由。”

“调查这一行里没什么自由，”Lana笑了，“总得有人付你钱。”

“我觉得加入FBI的话，我会出师不利，”Kalinda流畅地回答，“我听说那地方不允许你和上司上床。”

“这我们完全可以解决，”Lana的声音里带着压抑的热情，但Kalinda的神色并未放松，“你从不把工作和娱乐结合一下吗？”

“我不再那样干了。”Kalinda的语气里有一丝奇怪的绝决，所以Lana没再追问。

“好吧，”Lana朝她靠近了些，“那告诉我你在查什么，我都快被折磨疯了。”

“谁说我在查什么？”

“ _Kalinda_ 。”

Kalinda耸耸肩穿上了大衣，“很晚了，我觉得……或许我应该走了。”

场面扭转的速度快得像转盘。“你知道我不介意你留宿，毕竟现在已经很晚了，你开车回去还要很久，我也有客房。”

Kalinda挑了挑眉毛。

“或者……看你。”

“没关系，不用送我。”Kalinda从卧室门口朝外走。

Lana并没留在原地。她跟着她走到门口，靠在厨房中岛上盯着Kalinda套上了靴子。等Kalinda站起时，Lana探身拂去了她肩膀上一点棉屑。“是我的椅子弄的，”她对着Kalinda奇怪的目光解释说，“它挺漂亮，但跟旧圣诞毛衣一样喜欢掉毛。”

“好吧，”Kalinda眼里的奇怪消失了，语调近乎可称之为温柔，“我都忘了，上次见你的时候，你还有女朋友。”

Lana不相信Kalinda有忘记任何事的可能，但她依然回答：“是的。”

“发生了什么吗？”Lana试图表现得无动于衷，但Kalinda那短暂而令人沮丧的坏笑表明她装得不是很成功。“真可惜，这地方挺大的，有时候一定会觉得孤单。”

“我还活得下去。”

“要的就是这种精神，”Kalinda干巴巴地说，“好了，再见。”

Lana看着Kalinda的车灯缓缓消失在了她门口布满冰霜的车道上。她奇异地觉得自己像老片里战争中的新娘，裹着绸缎，于夜半时分悄然游荡，“等我们下次再见”下铺设着所有的不确定，一切都是心照不宣。

事情不总是如此？


End file.
